


[Podfic] Fight the Rising Odds | written by bertee

by Tipsy_Kitty



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Greece & Rome, M/M, Past Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2.5-3 Hours, Rescue, Sexual Harassment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 08:00:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4214178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tipsy_Kitty/pseuds/Tipsy_Kitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen is sexually harassed by the entire Greek pantheon and Jared is hopelessly in love with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Fight the Rising Odds | written by bertee

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fight the Rising Odds](https://archiveofourown.org/works/477339) by [bertee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bertee/pseuds/bertee). 



> Recorded for the 2014 [podficbigbang](http://podficbigbang.livejournal.com/). Thanks to bertee for permission to record this wonderful fic, and to necrora for providing the gorgeous cover art.
> 
> Length: 02:45:59  
> mp3 zip size: 151MB  
> m4b size: 78MB

[mp3 zip](http://www.mediafire.com/download/607fmro3hs240ou/Fight_The_Rising_Odds.zip) | [m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/uk85obb6ow2ux5m/Fight_the_Rising_Odds.m4b) | [audio archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/fight-rising-odds)


End file.
